


Blackout - Darkstache

by CielWritesShit



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier's Egos - Fandom
Genre: Blackouts, M/M, Markiplier's Egos, Mutual Pining, Pining, The septics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Dark and Wilford are saved from their feelings by the accidental wingman known as Anti.





	Blackout - Darkstache

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this paring recognised eventually. I'm surprised that there really isn't a tag for Darkiplier, or Darkstache honestly. Oh well, time to make it popular here.

Dark had a problem. The problem was a bow-tie wearing, gun wielding crush named Wilford Warfstache. Honestly, Dark should’ve been more careful, and this could’ve been avoided. He could believe it when he said he respected the candyfloss king. All he wanted during the long nights he spent alone was a hug from the man he could never have.

Wilford had a problem. His was a tuxedo wearing demon, made of the souls of two of his closest friends. Just once, he’d like to be on the receiving end of a smile, or be the one that Dark was proud of. Sure, he was respected by the other, but respect only gives you so much when you want to be so much more.

It happened on the night of a power cut. They’d all been messing about, some arguing, some watching whatever was on the T.V. and some were… fighting. That’s what happens when the Septics come over, I guess. The volume had been rising steadily, until all anyone could focus on was the two leaders insulting each other.

“Go back to hell!”

“I can’t, I got kicked out, and who’s fault was that?”

“That was years ago Anti!”

At that moment, the lights went out. The light they had disappeared and one or two let out a scream. When the emergency lights came back on, Dark adjusted his suit before turning to Google.

“Go and fix it would you? And take this glitch with you, make him be useful for something.”

The android headed off, signaling for Anti to follow him. Dark turned his back, and was about to talk to Wilford who was standing closer than usual, probably because he didn’t like the dark. Anti took the opportunity to push the demon into his friend, before sprinting after Google.

It just so happened, that when Anti had pushed Dark, the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor were the strong hands on his shoulders. However, Dark didn’t notice them, as his mouth had collided with that of Wilford’s.

His mind was telling him to stop, but Wilford refused to pull away. This was a once in a lifetime chance to kiss the demon, and he sure as all hell wasn’t going to let it slip from his grasp. He took a step towards Dark, letting him stand more on his own, before wrapping his arms around the demon; one hand on his back, the other in the fluffy hair. Dark moved to do the same. Honestly, the others would probably make fun of them is they saw, but it was dark and their backs were turned. The only thing that could stop the kiss now would be if-

The lights came back on. The other egos let out a cheer, and looked around, only to spot their leader kissing the psychopath. The two of them were in their own little world without a care in the world. But even if the demon didn’t have to breathe, Will did, so he pulled away slowly. Looking over Dark’s shoulder, he spotted everyone else, including Google and Anti, who were just returning.

“Your saviour has returned, you - oh, so that’s why Dark wanted me out of ta’ room.” Hearing the glitch’s voice, Dark’s head snapped round, almost exorcist style. He was met with the astonished looks of every single one of Mark and Jack’s egos. And a very smug Irish glitch, who was about to have his ass handed to him.

“Weeeeeell, looks like you caught ol’ Wilfy huh. I’ll be off noooow.” With that, he disappeared in a “poof” of pink smoke.

Everyone looked to where Dark had been, seeing wisps of black smoke. Every other sign that he’d been there had completely vanished.

The ego’s were glad that the entire house was soundproofed that night, even if they didn’t realise it.


End file.
